cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolívar
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Motto: "Unity & Strength!" |- | align=center colspan=2 | Anthem: "Bolivianos, el hado propicio" |- | Capital || La Paz |- |'Official Languages' || Spanish, English |- |'Government' • King • President | Constitutional Monarchy C. Allen Simon Gonzalez |- |'Religion' || Christianity |- |'Formation' | June 24, 2007 |- |'Population' • Civilians | ______ Citizens |- |'National Animal' |Llama |- |'Tax Rate' || 16% |- |'Currency' || Boliviano (BOB) |- |} Bolívar, or Bolivar, is a dominion established by the Floridian Empire on June 24, 2007 by the signing of the Peru Pact. The Dominion of Bolívar controls southern Peru, all of Bolivia, and the Western Galapagos Islands. It also has shared control with North Peru over the Lima Territory. On June 29, the dominion gained independence and became a nation. = History = The Founding (June 2007) The dominion was founded on June 24, 2007 by King Allen when he signed the Peru Pact with King Michel of New Arundel. At first the dominion was going plainly be called South Peru, but instead was named Bolívar as a way to show respect to Simón Bolívar. King Allen declared that Bolívar administer all areas of South America that are under Floridian rule. On June 29, the nation gained independence and elected Simon Gonzalez as the President. The nation still recognized C. Allen as the non-Executive King of the nation. = Foreign Relations = Bolívar is a mostly isolationist nation that looks to stay out of most or all affairs between other nations. The nation's largest ally is the New United States. It is also allies with New Arundel, who shares control of Lima with Bolívar. The nation also has good relations with the other former Dominions of the Empire. New Providence is mostly neutral towards Slaybackia. Allies * New United States * New Arundel = Military = The Bolivian Military is made up of three groups. They are the Army, Navy, and Air Force. The Bolivian Army is the main part of the nation's military. The army is main offensive and defensive part of the military. The navy is the nation's main offensive and defensive force in the waters. The third group of the military is the Air Force. The Air Force is the main offensive and defensive part of the military in the air. = Administrative Divisions = Bolívar is made up of twenty-one Territories, those being: * Junín * Ucayali * Huancavelica * Ica * Cusco * Madre de Dios * Ayacucho * Apurímac * Puno * Arequipa * Moquega * Tacna * Beni * Chuquisaca * Cochabamba * La Paz * Oruro * Pando * Potosí * Santa Cruz * Tarija The Territories in the Bolivian area of the nation are made up of numerous Provinces. = National Holidays = * King's Day - January 8 - Celebration of the King's birthday * Founding Day - June 24 - Celebration of the founding of Bolívar * Independence Day - June 29 - Celebration of Bolívar's independence * Bolívar Day - July 24 - Celebration of Simón Bolívar's birthday Though not stated above, all major Christian & Jewish holidays are national holidays. Category:Floridian Empire